User blog:TheGrouch91/My idea how to fix Rengar
Hello there wiki community. As we all know Rengar is in a REALLY bad spot right now after all the nerfs. Yes, he needed nerfs. But ONE good nerf. Not a quadrillion little senseless nerfs that make him utter shit. Anyway, the balancing process of LoL in general isnt the topic of this blog. So lets get started with my ideas how to make Rengar viable (and hopefully not op) again. First issue was his Q. When he first came out he could basically 2 shot everyone at level 1 in the toplane. Or at least force the poor bastard to recall or burn all his pots. Yes back then 5 pots + armor was the maximum pots one usually had at the start of the game. But even with that you were severely crippled just by one trade that you cant really avoid because of his passive. Reason was the absurd TOTAL AD ratio on his Q. Total AD, thats the important thing. Total AD ratios are much more powerful early game where the AD is relatively higher than the total health. The next problem was that the skill didnt really scale at all. It got almost no damage per level (the total AD ratios is always the same) and always had the same CD. So they nerfed the AD ratio and the early level CD. Sadly his Q is so weak lategame now that building AD is not really that benefitial as it should be. Also if you do not level it you lose your only reliable damage skill on a short cooldown. The cooldown on level 1 is just way too high. But you still dont get nothing but CDR when you level it. The damage per level is still shit. My idea for his Q now: Total AD ratios, as i said, are really strong early but get weak as the game progresses because champs naturally scale better with HP/Armor than AD. So give it a bonus AD ratio. The "normal" Q should get a 1.1 total AD ratio like Wukongs Q because i feel it suffers from the same problem that Wukong had, the attack seems to be slower than a normal AA. They buffed Wukongs Q when ppl complained about that. The empowered Q should get a 0.8 - 1.0 total AD ratio ( yes ratios can scale, look at Garen or Trundle) and increase the base damage by 50% (25%?). The CD and the bonus AS are just fine imo. His W: Next thing on their list was his W because after they nerfed his Q people discovered the strength of tanky Rengar and his stupidly high sustain + poke combo. Just stack health and defenses and perma poke the enemy to death while you get a ton of armor/mr and alot of health back every 2-3 trades. Then they also nerfed the AP ratio which was good because AP Rengar was just silly. I however wont talk about AP Rengar here. BUT they also nerfed the base damage to total shit. 50 damage at level one... yes 50 fu**ing damage. That is just ridiculous. I know i can double it with my passive but even then its not that much and its supposed to be alot stronger. They also nerfed (or changed) the % health heal to a flat heal, which is good imo. You couldnt really balance the % heal. The base damage should go up. 60/95/130/165/200 should suffice. Nothing game breaking lategame since it doesnt scale (besides the shitty AP ratio) but still enough to actually do something. The "normal" W should still give a flat defense buff but a little less. I thought something like 10/15/20/25/30. The empowered W should still heal for the same amount BUT should give an additional defense buff based on his total armor and mr. I think 15% would be a good number. Since its already based on his stats the % doesnt have to scale. This way he cant just stack health up the a** and his double W actually synergizes. And if you dont build resistances then it wont give you as much as you would like. His E: Perfectly fine imo. His R: ALMOST fine. They nerfed BOTH the delay on the stealth and the CD. Please, one of the two would have been enough. I am not quite sure which one should be reverted or what else to change, maybe you have some suggestions besides that. And with that i end my walls of text. I hope its all understandable (im not english) if not feel free to correct me or ask if you dont understand what i mean. I would also hope to hear some interesting thoughts about the subject. - TheGrouch91 Category:Custom champions